powerschoolacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoko
Appearance and Personality Yoko has black hair and blue eyes, he usually wears some gloves because he can punch people with anything with just a snap. He usually does wear a white shirt and black pants, but sometimes he does wear some shorts. In his second form, his hair is the same but his eyes turn completely red, that's because his other personality is taking control land is about to attack anyone who gets in his way. In his normal form, he seems to be the most cheerful and helpful guy that anyone would meet, but in his second form he gets really crazy and sounds like he's losing sanity, he's very rude in his second form and is very selfish. Biography Yoko was one a boy who everyone loved, and he also can cheer anyone with just a simple smile. One day, a man with a hoodie gave him some candy as an award of helping him, he eats it and the candy slowly controls his mind and body causing him to say and think a lot of negative stuff, which cause everyone around him to hate him more and more to the part that they don't wanna be friends with him, he suffers from this depression and feels like he is a monster since that day. Arc His Arc begins with the characters going to the cafe to relax for a day, Yoko was acting a bit strange and the others notice but tries to shrug it off. Cody couldn't ignore it and ask if he's okay, he said he was and walk off to the woods for some cool air. Aaron and Cody did felt Hijo pressures and they walk to the woods with Mimi, a person then grabs her and tries to take her away, Aaron and Cody stopped the person who turns out to be Yoko. The next day, Aaron who was tracking down Yoko aura have noticed that Yoko was going to the woods. They follow him to the woods and they tricked him. They were talking about doing some ritual to make him younger and more powerful, that's when they have a battle until Hijo stops it all, they've done the ritual before and they've been tricked again. After this, Cody notices that he felt two auras...like someone else was also inside of Yoko. When they reach back to the school, Cody teleports to the lookout to train until he notices Mimi in trouble...he teleports to her to only realize that she's been possessed or something. He lucky dodge her attack and teleport back to the lookout where Yoko tries to possess Cody. It failed to the part that Cody couldn't take it and say he'll drop him in the lookout if this continues, Yoko teleports and dare him. He grabs him and was about to drop him when he realizes that he was..crying? He then notices that the real Yoko fighting the other Yoko. After a while, Yoko told him his past and Cody supported him "Is okay Yoko, we all know you're not a monster" He said. It slowly helps Yoko smile and feels better. A couple of days later, he decided to visit his homeland and invited Cody to which he agrees. They visit his mother grave and he was happy because he knows that they don't hate him anymore and that they're in a better place now, and he also knows that he's not a monster. And for the first time in a long time, he actually starts to smile like he means it. Trivia *Yoko is the only person with different personalities. *He is base on a person with Dissociative identity disorder (DID) *He was the first victim who fell for Hijo trap *He's the only one who blames himself instead of Hijo. *His ending song is Kage Futatsu ("Two Shadows") Character Gallery Images-12.jpg CbOd4xtUkAE-8Iy.jpg E4905e9b89900c54d956ca1aab6cc2d6.png 5856143bebfca5702f4bdf99 587aa5c22cedaabf0e4952b3 320.jpg 683eb12f585f017431c35a2c2bdeeb9c.jpg Quotes "Hehehehe, I have a pretty girl to take~" "Where is master?~" '' ''"You're not bad, but not good enough to stop me!~" '' ''"Hehehe, I'm in a sayian mind~" "Is all my fault Cody, I should've stopped myself, but I couldn't...I don't know why...but I just couldn't" "Thank you....for making me...smile" Relationship Aaron: He honestly feels close to Aaron, like a brother to him. Issac: He does kinda hate the dude, but also respects and cares about him. Clear: He thinks Clear is weird at first, but slowly accepts him Mimi: He wants to protect Mimi and make her smile. Hijo: He truly hates him since he did ruin his life. Category:Characters Category:Students